Power trowels involve a great number of moving parts. Parts such as belts, conduits, engines, batteries, and the like are often supported by the frame of the trowel, but with such parts located in an internal area of the trowel. Positioning such parts in an internal area of the trowel reduces the risk that an operator will come into unintended contact with these moving, hot, or otherwise dangerous parts. It further allows the external parts of the trowel to shield the unsightly internal parts from observers. However, locating these internal workings inside the trowel makes it more difficult to provide needed maintenance to the trowel. Often significant sections of the exterior of the trowel must be physically disconnected from the rest of the trowel so as to allow a mechanic access to the internal workings. Such disassembly often requires a significant amount of time, skill, tooling, and effort to accomplish. Further, requiring workers to move heavy parts of a trowel presents opportunities for accidents. Also, every part that must be disconnected from the trowel to allow for routine maintenance presents a risk for a lost part that will need to be replaced. Still further, repeated manipulation of hardware, such as nuts, screws, and the like, can lead to stripping or other wear of the hardware, leading to increased need to replace such hardware.